


Baked Alaska

by iArgent



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But all used pretty responsibly, Childhood Friends, Drugs, Everybody Lives, F/F, French Faerghus, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Requited Love, Sylvain is a Disaster, all the Faerghus kids are bffs, and they were ROOMMATES, businessman sylvain, chose friends, no beta we die like Glenn, this is all a pun and you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Sylvain has never missed Felix's birthday. Not in twenty four years. This will be the first and he's miserable. So he picks up some brownies in Newark and cracks one open in Anchorage and very briefly wishes Felix's image wasn't the largest one on the group chat because now he's just confessed his love to his best friend in front of every single one of their mutual friends.Or; Sylvain is sad, the kids are alright, and Felix is pretty confident, actually.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Baked Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> Me, driving home with Creme Brulee cupcakes. "I'm sad I've never had baked Alaska, I'm not even sure what that it. It may as well just be getting baked in Alask---aaahhhomigod"

The clock on the top of the little screen in front of him flipped from 6pm to noon and Sylvain felt the overwhelming urge to cry. He didn’t though, because he was on an international flight and first class or no, someone would see him. He tipped the flute of complimentary champagne up into his mouth in one go and tried to focus on the film he was watching. He had…like five more or something to watch. He was attempting to do them all in English. He was trying to do it all in English. He spoke the language but it was always a bit of a curve going from French and he was using his exorbitantly long plane ride to get into the habit of the next month.

He should be happy.

He should be pleased as punch right now. Yeah, sure, he wasn’t wild about his old man. He wasn’t a fan of how his business was currently run. But dear old dad was stepping down soon and that left Sylvain to take over. Changed the power dynamics from his old man as a titan and Sylvain a mortal man to Sylvain as the leader of a business empire and Alexei Gautier as an old man with too few shares to oppose him. He wasn’t…great at metaphors. He was on the cusp of real change. He was travelling internationally on his fathers dime to oversee a remote office.

And he was missing his best friends birthday for the first time in twenty four years.

It was so petty! Poor little rich boy missing out on a party or something. But, it wasn’t that.

Sylvain had been at Felix’s first birthday when his hand was still so little and soft and chubby he could only hold two of Sylvain’s equally stubby fingers.

His fifth with Felix’s tiny little leg in a cast and his amber eyes wide and liquid listening with rapt attention to Sylvain reading Mandarin poetry about battle because his younger friend had always liked combat stories.

His eleventh, Sylvain a hopelessly broken thirteen year old feeling terrible as he commented on the cute girls at the party while Felix, either too young or too uninterested to understand not understanding why Sylvain was acting like this.

His twelfth, when they weren’t really speaking because Sylvain at fourteen was even more of a dick than last year but he smiled just a little when Sylvain handed him a playbook from a theatre in Britain, a few plays scripts. Felix had always loved theatre.

His fifteenth, when Sylvain was trusted to check them both into a hotel with their friends in Italy and they’d seen an opera.

His eighteenth, Felix convinced to attend a loud club, to get drunk, to dance. Yuri acting as a buffer and selecting the club, Sylvain handling his alcohol, Dimitri, Ingrid, Ashe, Annette, Hapi, and Mercedes along for the ride. Sylvain would never forget Felix, more than a little drunk but not sloppy, slow exaggerated expression and looser movement, tilting his head back to laugh and the red light of the flashing color catching the points of his teeth and the white glow of his throat and yeah sure they all went back to a penthouse suite and had pizza and Mercedes revealed a truly delightful cake with espresso icing. They watched horror movies until 5am with Annette clinging to Felix and Dimitri alternatively, and then they all showered and either made it to a bed or crashed flopped over each other on the couch or floor. Sylvain woke up with an arm around Yuri, and arm around Felix, and Annette wormed between his legs sprawled over his chest. But for him the night ended with that slow motion image of Felix throwing his head back to laugh, Yuri’s arms around his waist, and that red light catching the points of his teeth like he’d crushed a star in his jaws.

Sylvain liked Felix the normal amount. Well maybe a little more, they were best friends from Felix’s infancy! He’d die for Felix! But yes, he liked Felix the normal amount, and no amount of couple-y exchanged looks Sylvain couldn’t understand from Yuri and Dimitri could make him tone that down.

His twentieth, the gang all together and Hapi crashed across Sylvains lap while Felix and Dimitri took shots of something that smelled like burning. Ingrid’s girlfriend Dorothea looking like she regretted coming. Ashes boyfriend Dedue looking a little horrified that his host, Dimitri, was able to cut loose. They’d played a game of monopoly that lasted six hours which wasn’t their record and Yuri was banned from playing because he always somehow turned the board into anarchy and trying to prevent Annette from throwing punches wasn’t how anybody wanted to spend their night.

Twenty third was in he and Felix’s apartment. Just shy of three years and it was the happiest place Sylvain had ever lived. It wasn’t the largest or the fanciest but with enough space for everyone to cram themselves at least a little comfortably into the living room, though it was getting harder with new friends. Sylvain was pretty sure making friends as an adult was supposed to be hard but Dimitri’s long lost sister brought in some people and then there was Yuri’s friend Balthus who knew Holst who was Hildas older brother who was bffs with Claude who knew everyone and suddenly Sylvain had a weekly chess game only rarely attended by Yuri when he wasn’t slowly taking over the world while Dimitri held his coat and smiled like Yuri was a puppy rather than a slumbering god of trickery who would probably own half the world by forty five, Sylvain included. They’d set out cheese plates and wine and complained about aging and watched trashy American TV with French subtitles for those a bit slower or not fluent then decided they needed more cheese, Dorothea who had bought fully into their chaos had vanished for three hours and called from the front door for two of their strongest and that’s how Dimitri and Balthus had to carry two barrels of wine into their living room, Hilda fucked off and turned up with half a cow and a literal wheel of cheese and nobody really knew how any of that happened. But a kitchen line had seen Yuri expertly frying steak they didn’t have utensils for, while everyone drank wine that was far too nice from various kitschy mugs.

In the end the floor was full of towels, the tv was set to auto play, and they’d all been a mess from drinking wine from coffee mugs, eating steak with their bare hands like animals and cackling like children.

Sylvain had looked forward to twenty four. Each year seemed to defy expectations, to get better.

And he was somewhere between Calais and New Jersey.

The call came at 3am last week. Something needed to be seen to in fucking Anchorage. Yes Sylvain if you’re taking over the company next year you have to go, no it can’t be rescheduled.

Felix had seen him off, seemingly unbothered. Like this wasn’t a violation of protocol.

“We’ll keep you updated on the group chat.”

“No! Just tell me later I’ll be sure to message you privately, don’t waste time on me when you should be having fun.”

Felix had looked a bit bothered by that, but it had smoothed out. He’d hugged him, told him to have a safe flight.

“Not my call Fe, you’d be better off telling the pilot.”

“Fine, die then.”

_“Hey!”_

So yes. Sylvain was very unhappy. A feeling which wasn’t improved by a two hour delay on his flight from Newark to New York. Which was literally less time than it would take to drive it. So Sylvain frantically canceled his flight and called a taxi to JFK. He had twenty minutes to himself standing outside the airport and. Maybe. Was looking for a little fun. There was a dispensary around here and it was something to do tonight, after ripping through timezones and missing Felix’s birthday. So sixteen ounces of edibles would at least do something.

He made his flight at 2pm, arrived in Anchorage after nine hours and a stop in fucking Nevada at 7pm well and thoroughly done with the day being reset.

He showered, he settled in to his hotel room, he ordered a pizza, he bought a bottle of cheap sweet wine from a gas station down the block because why not and settled in with a brownie that would win absolutely no taste contests but would more than likely let him sleep.

The pizza arrived at about the time his brain decided to inform him that he felt like a pencil. He paid, thanked the pizza guy only slightly awkwardly, locked the door and flopped into his bed, set an alarm with his fingers that felt like he was controlling them remotely and started watching Animal Planet. He thought it was Animal Planet. But also it was supernatural horror. Whatever, Sylvain liked it. It reminded him of Felix. The cat that knew the demon was in the basement was Felix, that married couple could be him and Felix, could Felix own himself in cat form?

****

****9:13pm** **

_Sylvain: Fleix im watching a cat ghost hunt and it u_

_Sylvain: I miss u hope ur birthday was good_

****10:00pm** **

****

_Sylvain: I cant stop thinking about you_

_Dorothea: Syl?_

_Dimitri: Sylvain this is the group chat_

_Yuri: Nonono let this happen_

****10:15** **

****

_Sylvain: Youre so pretty even when I think about you its hard to look at you haed on im miserbl without u_

_Ashe: ??????_

_Ingrid: No Ashe, !!!!!!!_

****10:30** **

_Sylvain: Im not straight im just an asshole_

_Yuri: I’m intrigued. He’d not reading our replies, he’s just telling us things and I’m here for it._

_Dimitri: Beloved be kind_

_Yuri: I have not been unkind in the least he’s only been a bit cringey there’s nothing too bad_

****10:31** **

_Sylvain: Felix im in love with you_

_Yuri: Oh no_

_Sylvain: For real, wnna kiss u. I. Im gonna send fwlors_

_Dimitri: Oh no_

_Ingrid: Oh No_

_Dorothea: Oh No_

_Ashe: Oh No_

_Dedue: Oh No_

_Annette: ohno_

_Mercedes: oh dear_

Sylvain woke up to sixty two messages.

The group chat exploded, private messages overwhelming, and Sylvain was running late. He’d read them in the car on the way to the office. He shot off another message to Felix as he brushed his teeth.

****12:00pm** **

****

_Felix: Hey I’m getting breakfast what do you want?_

_Sylvain: Urgh something light yet filling. Long flight ahead._

_Felix: Escargot from that place on the corner_

_Sylvain: why_

_Felix: Kidding, I’ll get you fried rice and a citron crepe from that stall on the way back._

_Sylvain: better_

****8am** **

_Sylvain: Sorry Fe! I thought I messaged you last night, I’m a bad friend. I just wanted to say I was thinking about you and hope you had a great night!_

_ (Felix is typing…) _

Sylvain spat into the sink and frowned. He could have sworn he had messaged Felix to tell him about the…cat? He didn’t forget the last night but things were a bit blurry.

He brushed his hair, splashed water on his face, dressed, and jogged the missing time down to the lobby, held up a hand for the company car that was waiting on him, and settled into the back after a moment of pleasantries and promptly shot his productivity to hell.

Sylvain managed to eek his way through the day. Put out fires, come off as distracted by business rather than accidentally admitting he wasn’t straight (probably not…a total secret. He’d listened to Sonrisa thirty six times when Girac first dropped it and when Felix asked, rightfully, why he wouldn’t stop his only defence had been ‘he sounds hot’ so that cat was out of the bag and living in a summer cabin in the Alps) and confessing his love to his best friend of forever in their group chat. 

Nobody would talk to him either. For all the “WTF SYLVAIN ARE U OK?” Messages nobody would return replies.

Sylvain did not message Felix again. Felix didn’t reply. It just said he was typing. All day.

By 7pm he was dying once again. He was home from work, sitting in his hotel room, contemplating the second brownie because he had like, three, unhappy with the thought of leftover pizza, and generally uncountable in his skin. It was 5am in France. Felix was long asleep, not like Sylvain, wide awake staring at a popcorn ceiling missing his bed and missing Felix in his arms watching movies and afraid he wasn’t getting that back, that he’d broken something.

His phone chimed.

Then it chimed again.

Until it became clear it was a phone call. A long distance phone call from Calais. A long distance phone call from Calais from Felix.

Sylvain almost didn’t answer. But. Better now.

“Hey..Felix.”

“So, you love me?”

And that tone made Sylvains heart swell. Warm, teasing, soft. The way he sounded in private when Sylvain over-thought something then told him something obvious.

“Romantically.” Sylvain specified.

“Check the group chat and make reservations at the nice place in the square. Oh. And thanks for the roses, even if three dozen was...excessive”

And he hung up.

Sylvain’s phone buzzed, and he pulled up the group chat.

****7:25** **

****

_Felix: Love you too. Miss you._

Sylvain wasn’t ashamed to admit he hugged his smart-phone to his chest like a childs teddy bear and grinned until his face hurt. Yeah, each year better than the last.


End file.
